marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (film)
Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * K.A.R.I. * * Felicia Hardy * Dr. Curt Connors Locations: * * , ** *** *** ** *** **** * * The Vault Items: * * * * Rhino's Armor * Vehicles: * | Plot = In a flashback, Richard Parker records a video message in an attempt to explain himself before his disappearance. Along with his wife, Mary Parker, he boards a flight that is hijacked by a man sent to kill him. He thwarts the attempt on his life but the pilot loses control of the plane and it crashes, killing everyone on board. In the present day, Spider-Man is in pursuit of a criminal named Alexsei Sytsevich carrying a truck full of dangerous yellow plutonium chemicals through the city, despite the fact that his graduation ceremony is right at that moment. Whilst talking to a worried Gwen Stacy on the phone, he sees a vision of her late father, Captain Stacy, and is reminded of the promise he made to stay away from Gwen in the previous film. During the chase, he saves the life of Max Dillon, a lonely, isolated Oscorp employee whom Spider-Man compliments as being his "eyes and ears out here". Spider-Man manages to stop Sytsevich, and leaves him in nothing but boxer shorts. Afterwards, Peter meets Gwen at the ceremony just in time to receive his certificate, where the two share a kiss in front of everyone. However, later in the evening, Peter tells Gwen about the visions he's been having and insists that he needs to keep his promise, albeit they stay friends. After years of being away from the city for boarding school, Harry Osborn returns as the heir to Oscorp Industries and talks with his father, Norman, who is in very poor health. Norman explains to Harry that the illness is genetic and that Harry is at the age where it will begin to show. Before he dies, he gives Harry a small device which he claims contains his life's work. The next day, it is reported that Norman Osborn has passed away, making Harry Osborne CEO of Oscorp. Upon hearing the news, Peter Parker visits Harry and the two are revealed to have been childhood friends. Max Dillon, now obsessively assuming that he and Spider-Man are best friends due to the compliment he made, attends work on his birthday as an electrician at Oscorp. Whilst tending to some malfunctional electrical maintenance (presumably placed deliberately), he is badly electrocuted, loses his balance, and falls into a tank of electric eels being used for experiments. The eels attack him with so much electricity that the glass shatters and as a result, he becomes a human mass of electricity. Meanwhile, Peter meets Gwen in attempt to maintain a friendship, and Gwen tells Peter that a job opportunity and scholarship at Oxford means she has to move to England. Before the two can discuss it, Max accidentally shuts off the power to Times Square whilst looking for electricity to power himself. Spider-Man arrives and attempts to calm the situation down, with Gwen recognizing him from an encounter in an elevator; Max agrees, but after the police and a sniper try to shoot him, Max thinks that Spider-Man has betrayed him and attacks, destroying the buildings around. Spider-Man eventually stops him and he is taken to Oscorp to be tested on. Harry begins to show symptoms of his illness and uses the device his father gave him to deduce that Spider-Man's blood could help save him. He asks Peter for help finding him but Peter refuses, unsure of what effects the transfusion would have. Parker visits Harry again, this time as Spider-Man, but again refuses. Afterwards, Harry is framed by members of the Oscorp board for covering up the accident involving Max Dillon, now known as Electro, and removed from his position as CEO. An employee, Felicia Hardy, informs Harry of equipment kept off the books that could help him, and Harry makes a deal with Electro to get him back in to the Oscorp building. Once in, he finds a suit of armour and other equipment made by his father, including mechanical wings, mechanical tentacles, bio-weapons found by Richard that they called "symbiotes", and even Norman Osborn's head in a jar. Peter uses information left behind by his father to locate the video message Richard left. In it, Richard explains that he had to leave New York because he wasn't willing to go along with Norman Osborn's plans to use what they had created for biological weapons. Peter then receives a voicemail message from Gwen, telling him that she was offered the job in England and was heading to the airport to fly there earlier than expected. Peter manages to catch her by writing "I LOVE YOU" on the Brooklyn Bridge, and professes his love for her, and the two agree to go to England together. They are interrupted by a blackout caused by Electro, who Peter heads off to fight. Gwen eventually follows, against Peter's demands, and the two are able to defeat Electro by overloading his electricity supply. Just after they do so, Harry Osborn arrives, now as the Green Goblin, and tells Spider-Man that he knows his identity and that he wants revenge for being refused the life saving blood transfusion. The two fight at the top of a clock tower, and Spider-Man manages to subdue the Goblin. However, during the fight, Gwen falls and is supported by a web connected to one of the gears. The gears gives way and Gwen again falls, only this time Spider-Man is tragically unable to save her. Months pass and Spider-Man is nowhere to be seen in New York, as Peter spends every day at Gwen's grave. Meanwhile, Harry Osborn is visited by an unknown identity who tells him that they have found a man suitable of operating a large suit of armour developed by Oscorp. The man is Alexsei Sytsevich - the criminal stopped by Spider-Man at the start of the film. He attacks the city streets in the suit, going by the name The Rhino. Peter is inspired by a recording of Gwen's valedictorian speech and makes his return as Spider-Man to fight and defeat Rhino as citizens look on with joy. | Cast = *Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man / Peter Parker *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy *Jamie Foxx as Electro / Max Dillon *Dane DeHaan as Harry Osborn *Campbell Scott as Richard Parker *Embeth Davidtz as Mary Parker *Colm Feore as Donald Menken *Paul Giamatti as The Rhino / Aleksei Mikhailovich Sytsevich *Sally Field as Aunt May *Martin Sheen as Uncle Ben *Chris Cooper as Norman Osborn *Marton Csokas as Dr. Kafka *Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson *Denis Leary as Captain George Stacy *B. J. Novak as Alistair Smythe Felicity Jones and Sarah Gadon have also been cast in unspecified roles. According to director Marc Webb, Jones' character is in a "special relationship" with Norman Osborn. Gadon has described her character as "an artificial intelligence officer". Stan Lee will make a cameo appearance, as usual, at Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy's high school graduation. | Notes = * Shailene Woodley was initially cast as Mary Jane Watson. In June 2013, Woodley revealed that her scenes had been cut from the film, and instead will appear in the third film in the franchise. Canadian actress Sarah Gadon, whose casting was announced later the same day, was rumored to replace Woodley in the role for the next film, but Gadon confirmed this was not the case via her Twitter account. * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 is the first Spider-Man film to film entirely in New York. New York governor Andrew Cuomo has also called the film the "biggest movie production in New York history." * Shooting for the film wrapped on 25 June 2013, after 100 days of filming. | Trivia = * The film and its release date were announced on August 5, 2011, almost a year prior to the first film's release, and before the first film had finished filming. * The Rhino's appearance prior to gaining his armor is based off the "Tracksuit Draculas" of Matt Fraction's Hawkeye. * Although the name "The Amazing Spider-Man 2" was colloquially used to describe the film since its announcement, the title of the film was not confirmed until February 05, 2013. * On July 17, 2013, two more installments of the franchise were announced. The third installment will be released on June 10, 2016, and the fourth installment on May 4, 2018, making each film two years apart. *This is the third Spider-Man film to be released in May, alongside Spider-Man (2002), and Spider-Man 3. Also, this film will be released the day before the 12th anniversary of the original film's release. *Surprisingly, the post-credits scene of this film is a promotion for X-Men: Days of Future Past (film). This is due to the fact that Webb had signed on to a film for Fox but left to direct this film, with the scene being a compromise between Fox and Sony. Videos File:The Amazing Spider-Man 2 - "Enemies Unite" Trailer|"Enemies Unite" Trailer File:The Amazing Spider-Man 2 - OFFICIAL Trailer - In Theaters May 2014|OFFICIAL Trailer File:The Amazing Spider-Man 2 - Trailer 4|Trailer #4 File:The Amazing Spider-Man 2 "Becoming Peter Parker" Featurette|"Becoming Peter Parker" Featurette | Links = Marvel films }} Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment